


Going Public

by flickawhip



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel knows Quinn is nervous but they need to go public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Public

Rachel knows Quinn is nervous but they need to go public.... they need to, not just to stop the others in Glee questioning what is going on with them but to stop Puck trying to out them. She is the one to make the announcement to the Glee club and Brittany cheers, she has always been hopeful that she and Santana aren't the only ones. Of course, since Rachel has now outed them it'll be harder to keep things separate. Quinn only really relaxes when Rachel smiles and kisses her, the rest of the club mostly cheering. Kurt and Santana seem unimpressed but Brittany, Tina and Mercedes are supportive. 

"So... we went public... happy now?"

Quinn is almost whining. Rachel smirks, nods and kisses her again. 

"I love you Quinn."


End file.
